


GrimBee drabbles

by RapidfireEcho



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Beast Mode Sex, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, I REGRET NOTHING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidfireEcho/pseuds/RapidfireEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My random GrimBee drabbles that have nowhere to go or have yet to be organized into a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unrelated

Bumblebee's doorwings hitched as he felt the clawed servo connect with his aft. His face flushing the yellow mech whirled around to give the DinoBot a heated glare.

 _"Not in public, Grim!"_ He hissed quietly. Ignoring the green DinoBot's pouting, he turned around and continued on his path. He did his best, but he couldn't disguise the obvious limp as he walked or the slight cringe of his faceplates as he moved. And no one missed the triumphant smirk that played on the DinoBot's lipplates.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Bumblebee spread his legs.  
"C'mon, Grim! " He whined, looking at him with wide, pleading optics. The yellow mech had been on edge all day and the green DinoBot had finally cornered him and got him to agree to a bit of "relaxing".  
Now the lieutenant was whining for the DinoBot to go back to touching his now soaked valve.

  
"C'mon, Grim! And I thought Knockout was a tease! " Bumblebee begged, angling his hips towards Grimlock.

  
The large DinoBot frowned. He didn't like it when Bee would talk about his exes. He gently rubbed along the outside of the yellow mech’s valve, making him gasp and shudder in pleasure.

  
"I don't like it when you talk about them," he whispered in his leader's audio as he leaned over him. Bumblebee was about to respond, but the DinoBot slid his digits into his berthmate's valve, making him gasp and shudder in pleasure and let out a needy moan.

  
"Grimlock, ah-hh nngh, _please_ ," he begged. Grimlock smirked.

  
"Please what? What is it that you want?" He asked teasingly. The yellow mech shot him an almost murderous glare and spread his legs further.

  
"You. In me. **NOW.** "

  
The smirk never left the DinoBot's face. He placed his hands on Bumblebee's hips and pressed the head of his spike to the puffy folds of the yellow mech’s valve.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Bumblebee sighed as Grimlock nuzzled into his neck cables, purring as he did so. Grimlock had Bumblebee seated in his lap with the yellow mech’s back pressed against the DinoBot's chest, the green mech's arms wrapped around the smaller mech's abdomen.  
The yellow mech had recently agreed to Grimlock's slight begging for them to start a family, and had since been trying for a sparkling.  
"Remember, Grim," the yellow mech started, "It's not a garuntee that I'm sparked. "  
"I know," the DinoBot said glumly, but his tone quickly changed, "But I like to think that you are."  
Bumblebee couldn't hold back a small laugh. "You really want a sparkling, don't you?"  
The green mech nodded against his yellow mate's neck.

* * *

 


	2. Related

Drabbles are related to the ones in their chapter and not related to any other drabbles.


	3. College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is part of a college AU of mine, and bots do things more like humans, they wear clothes, eat, sleep, most don't transform, they drive cars n stuff. Bee and Knockout are roommates, Knocky is dating Breakdown, and Bumblebee is currently in a very intimate relationship with Grimlock. Breakdown and Grimlock are both on the University football team, and Grim only got in thanks to a scholarship ( we all know he's not the brightest or sharpest crayon in the box, but we love him anyways ). Its part of a story where Bee and Soundwave dated and then after a while broke up for something I haven't actually worked out yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally reloaded the page and lost this whole damn rant where I inspired myself for a drabble in this AU Ghostbusters related. With Bumblebee sweet-talking Grim, Breaky, Knocky, and his adopted mom Optimus and adopted big brother Cliffjumper into running around on Halloween as the Ghostbusters and the Stay Pufft Marshmallow Man (Optimus) and that one ghost that made itself look like the ghost on the Ghostbusters logo ( y'know, the one that looks all cute with its cute little red tie until it goes realistic and jumbo size with freaky fangs ) (Cliffjumper). Because I'm trash and I like thinking that Bee's just as much ghost-loving trash as me and he'd love the Ghostbusters song too. I got Ghostbusters from Redbox yesterday and I played it all damn night and I have to listen to the Ghostbusters song before it makes me crazy(er). (I'll explain why in this AU Bee is adopted when I actually put these drabbles together into an actual story)

"Grim, for the last time, Soundwave and I aren't dating anymore! I'm with _you_  now, not him, we're **just**   _friends_!" Bumblebee looked his boyfriend in the eyes, gently gripping the bigger bot's shirt in his hands. Yes, Grimlock's huge shirt _was_  the only thing Bumblebee was wearing, with **absolutely** _nothing_ else on under it, he had to get ready before their double date with Soundwave.

"But," the varsity football player started, "I don't like the way he looked at you, all hungry and seductive-y."

"'Seductive-y' isn't a word, Grim, and how could you tell how he was looking at me, he had on his glasses, and of **course**  he looked hungry! He had _just_ sat down with lunch! He eats breakfast at the unholy hour of 3 in the morning and doesn't eat again until noon!"

"But-"

"Besides, Grim, he's got a new girlfriend, that's _why_  we're going on this double date in the first place, he wants to catch up and meet you, and I want to meet his girlfriend," and then, just to be the ass that he was, Bumblebee added "And who knows? Maybe I'll give his new chick a few _pointers_  for good measure."

The look on Grimlock's face was priceless. What he hadn't expected was for the bigger bot to grab him and throw him over his shoulder, holding tight to his ass (which made a massive blush of embarrassment flood Bee's face), then proceed to calmly walk to the window, put up the blinds, open it, stick his upper body (and consequently Bumblebee's ass) out the window, and shouted at the top of his voice, " **BUMBLEBEE IS MINE! ONLY I GET TO TOUCH HIM!!!!** "

During which Bumblebee shouted, " **Grim! I'm not wearing panties!** " as he pulled Grimlock's shirt down over his naked ass, a full blush dominating his face as he kicked the bigger bot in the chin, earning him a chuckle from his boyfriend.


End file.
